The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Mona Lisa Salmon’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Mona Lisa Pink, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in April, 2003 as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.